


Walked Away

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: hpsapphicappeal, Dark, Dark Character, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny stared at the empty doorway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walked Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Sapphic Appeal fest, with the following prompt:
> 
> #31 What hurts the most, Was being so close, And having so much to say, And watching you walk away - What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta, CG!

Ginny stared at the empty doorway. She wasn't sure how long it had been empty - the minutes, hours, maybe days had blended together. But once, Luna had stood there, and perhaps if she kept watching, Luna would reappear there. If anyone could erase time and reappear in her life, it was Luna.

It was her fault Luna was gone. She had held on for almost ten years, watching the darkness within Ginny growing. And Ginny had fought it and fought it, because Luna believed in her. But she couldn't answer correctly anymore. She couldn't resist the rise of the new Dark Lord. She couldn't account for where she had been that night. She could no longer deny the blood on her own hands.

And so Luna had walked away.

Ginny wanted to call after her. Wanted to beg her to come back. Wanted to cry and purge her sins and ask for forgiveness and agree to the ring that sat heavy on her finger.

But it was too late, because Luna had walked through that door. And Ginny couldn't follow. Out there would be the others, and they would shame her for driving Luna away again. For the Ministry reprimands for borderline Magic. For driving away her other friends. For letting go of the one person who would put up with her. Because they believed that Luna would come back this time, as she had every time before.

But Ginny knew. Ginny had seen the look in those pale eyes. Ginny had heard the horrible truths and untruths spilling from her own lips. Ginny had watched as the strongest woman she knew finally broke. Ginny could feel the other ring, cutting into the palm of her hand.

Luna wasn't coming back this time, and it was all Ginny's fault. Because she couldn't find the right words to keep her.


End file.
